the best team ever!
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: you are about to start a gmae and the starter pokemons are magikarp and geodude.who'm you'll choose?geodude...off course as magikarp has splash.but don't forget magikarp evolves into gyarados that is knnown as a dragon even if it is not! this story is not about magikarp but it refers to what i meant.
1. Chapter 1

'sniff why no one loves me?' 'what have I done?''any thing bad?' I don't understand…'sad has lost his eye and had rashes and scratches all over his body..

'have god gave me a life without interest?why?'

Lilipup was crying and was awlking here and there. Suddenly he saw his face in a pond nearby. And again started a wild gyarados appeared in front of him from the shouted ,' hey you useless eyeless stray dog! This time I forgive you, but if your tears fallin this pond again, i hope day that day is the day to say goodbye to your other eyes, get lost!'

Hearing this lilipup asked'but why?'

'how dare you to speak with me?don't you know who am i?get lost!'

'but what have I done?'

Hearing this gyarados became so angry and used aqua tail on his head. lilipup bouncedon ground and went in the woods due to the force of the aqua tail..

In the woods he fall right on the body of a sleeping tropius.

He woke up in the shock and started running. The shaking made lilipup fall in front of him!

Tropius saw him and became very angry,' why did you broke my sleep?do you want to break your last eye? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!get lost or else…'

Lilipup ran crying , soon he reached In a was a highway. He saw a pair of zebstrike with their 2 blitzle(s). they were crossing the road. It was green light to pair with their kids were about to cross the the pair , then their 1st child.. the second was about to cross the road while he saw abutterfree flying..he decided to chase it and so he the signal now was red. Cars were running as they are on fire.a truck was coming and was about to hit the kid blitzle when lilipup jumped and headbutt-ed blitzle and he fell that side and was safe, but lilipup.. he was attacked by the truck and he became unconscious . his body was on the road with blood flowing came and stomped lilipup for touching their child . they said loudly,' my son blitty was quick, he would dodge the truck very easily . why you came? Because of your headbutt he got also too much! Why pokemons like you exist !? now stay away you eyeless creature!' even if lilipup was unconscious , he could here well! He started crying! Days past.. no one tried to touch the lilipup. The blood flowing from his body began to came there .even they did not touched him they said,' we have checked him, we can't take him in the hospital has he looks useless without eyes..maybe he is a dacoit in 's why he got scars.'

Lilipup was unconscious .

Suddenly he opened his checked his surroundings . it was a was looking half healthy. But the scratches were still was happy as he felt that someone had adopted jumped, gave a growl andwhen he saw his adopter… he was in great shock!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a machop…

Without one hand.!

He replied ,' life without fun is like a man without bones..'

Lilipup jumped and touched machop.. he had a skin disease. Lilipup started crying and licked machop as much as he this machop also started to cry and hugged lilipup with his only hand.

'ae.. what's your name?' lilipup aksed.

'MAC' he replied.'what's yours?'

'I don't have any name..'

'why ?'

'because when I was born. My father herdier was very happy. Mummy too! As they were about to give me a name,there was a blast in our house.a bunch of zangoose had attacked us. Their leader knew hyper beam. And he used it on my was little injured. She caught me and left the house while father tried to defend us. But some zangoose jumped over him and used slahes on his neck , o much that he became weak. Suddenly a alakazam appeared and used hypnosis. Father was sleeping. Some went away with my father while other's chased was a dead end. There was another mountain 2 meters threw me there and was about to jump when . the leader used hyper beam on her. Below there were sharp spikes and she fell in there.i cried. They used hyper beam , I somehow managed to dodge and went away crying.. I never saw my parents back.' Lilipup cried and slept again.

When he woke up he asked machop , 'how you lost your hand?'

'I was working on a construction site when my buddy hitmontop found a seviper,he was hugeg or in other words..giant! he was about to poison him when I pushed him and the acid fell on me I tried to protect myself with the hand and I lost it forever….. seviper was caught by the zoo manager … but I lost my hand.. from that day our manager removed from the job, then no one decided to be friendly with me..and what was the reason? "cuz u lost ur hand!"

It's been a year and now I found a friend like you!please don't leave me..

Both were crying and soon were found machop opened his eyes , he found lilipup missing! Suddenl he heard a voice. He went in the direction of the scene was- lilipup crying in pain with flowing of blood, while at the other side THERE WAS A big haryama trying to free his son makuhita from the mouth of the victreebel and soon lilipup wiped his tears and jumped on victreebel and bit it's haryama stomped lilipup. And threw him behind. Machop decided to help makuhita . he tried to open the lid but haryama became very angry. But he was unsuccessful .victreebel had already swallowed poor became red and in anger smashed the other hand of said,' why did you do that?because of you my son is dead! Do you know,he was my only hope.'

Machop was in tears,he said,'I know, I can feel it..i have experienced it . but my mate is just like one loves us…'

Haryama did not wanted to hear this and soon he smashed his leg and left too with full stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

lilipup came running towards the injured spoke,' this was the same thing that happened with me.'I have brought berries from the trees and also few medicinal herbs. Have thn.i'll perform a medical treatment. Machop had been cured but his the things could not return. So lilipup was carrying machop on his back and were walking they found another pokemon just like was berries on it's head were broken. And a worst smell was coming from the balls. Even the flies died who came over it. It was like the smell of poo plus pee plus worsted and worn socks's smel plus fish's smell, humus, vegetables pills,etc..etc…etc..(I hope you are not eating)

Machop could not take it any longer and took a step lilipup..he went close to the gloom. And soon as gloom felt it she began to cry.

Lilipup understood that it was the same matter as one of it's parts was weird or had replied,' don't worry dear gloom. Let us become 's your name?'

Gloom became happy and said,' G'

'oh that's such a cute name.. '

As soon as gloom heard this she became happy, her sudden change in feelings brought a sudden change in the smell and it turned into the friendly discussion also joined them and he also got the smell of the scent.

G said,' that's weird thing. The people who become my friends get this smell of scent while others who dislike me get the weird rubbish happen to me when I was a baby. I would usually play with my friends under the coconut my friend mankey climbed up .he did'nt knew that there was a toxic seed up there.i shouted but he coudnt here me. I got a idea. I headbutt-ed the tree again and made mankey fall with some coconuts. Mankey was safe but the coconuts fell on my head and broke my new growing nuts. They were many toxic seed fell in I had all bad friends no one tried to help me..to cure left and never returned..thus I got the only the ones who become my friends can understand my feelings and so they smell my real scent.. by the way machop what happened to you?'

And he narrated his it came on lilipup but when it came on his eye he ignored this they met more few pokemons like them like a wingless double headed charizard named Charlie who was formed as a twin(semi pkmn) then a weird looking venuasaur name gygatide who was CREATED by the scientist in a failed experiment on him with mega scientists were making the experiment to rule the world and gygatide stooped them . and then ryan named rhyhorn who had long and soft horn and his shield was broken and was soft and weak at some asked questions about each other but whn it came on lilipup's eye, he would just ignore.


End file.
